


Peek A Boo: Pink Or Blue

by Twirlingpagess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirlingpagess/pseuds/Twirlingpagess
Summary: A sweet journey of Sehun and Jongin when they got pregnant
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Peek A Boo: Pink Or Blue

1am, said the two needles on his watch. Sehun was extremely tired. All he wanted to do was sleep -  
thank God, he was finally home!home!! He slowly opened the front door and entered. The whole house was silent, devoid of any life, which was not what he expected. Usually his husband would come and  
greet him but what happened today..

Oh God!! Sehun forgot again. His husband had wanted to have a movie night with him because he  
had been quite busy these days. He didn’t remember about it and now he was so late. Sehun felt  
sorry. He couldn’t be the good husband while his other half was a perfect one. He decided to ask for  
his forgiveness.

“Jongin??” He called his husband but received no answer. 

“Jongin? Love, where are you?” Sehun called him few times without receiving any answer. He began  
to panic and his mind raced.

‘Jongin never does this. Did… did something happen to him? Oh no, I’ve been so busy that I didn’t even try to check on him. I’m such a horrible husband.’ Sehun was about to breakdown when he felt a familiar pair of hands cover his eyes from behind.

“Jongin?” He whispered.

“Yes, Hunnie!!” a sweet voice replied.

Not wasting another second, Sehun turned around, engulfing Jongin in a bone crushing hug. Jongin  
was slightly taken aback when he felt something wet against his skin.

“Sehun? Are you crying?” Sehun shook his head, wrapping his hands more tightly around him. “I… I  
was scared. I thought something happened to you. Or, you… you left me.” Sehun took Jongin’s hand  
to his cheek and nuzzled his face more into it.

“No, Sehun. Leaving you is the last thing I want. And I already told you, I’m not gonna leave you even  
if you want it, stupid. You’re only mine. I'm sorry I scared you, but you know, it's so late. So, I could  
have just been sleeping.” Sehun batted his eyes for a moment before smiling, giving Jongin another hug. "True... you could have been asleep... you just always come to greet me. So, I just…."

“Stupid.” Jongin said giving Sehun a glass of water. 

“Now come with me, my stupid husband.” Jongin  
pulled Sehun into their room.

Sehun was shocked to see their room decorated beautifully with lots of lights and scented candles.  
Balloons of different colours were spread throughout the room and slow music was playing softly in the background. The decorations were quite simple, just like he adored. But he couldn’t understand why Jongin suddenly decorated the living room.

“Happy birthday, Hunnie!!” Jongin whispered giving Sehun a peck on the cheek. Birthday? He checked the date on his phone. 12th April. Yeah, it’s his birthday! Damn, he must have forgotten it again... he had been under so much stress at work...

“You forgot again," Jongin said with a smile.

“And you remembered it, like always.”

“How could I forget it when in this day the most precious person of my life came to life?” 

Jongin had always been like this. Sweet and affectionate. Sehun never liked to celebrate his birthday. On the said date, he had always been reminded how unwanted he was by his parents. But ever since he had met Jongin everything changed in his life including himself. He made Sehun love himself and feel like he mattered.

Sehun couldn’t help but pull Jongin in his arms for a sweet kiss. He felt Jongin smile between the kiss  
which made him smile as well. Slowly breaking the kiss, Jongin urged Sehun to cut the cake, which he did happily.

“So, where is my gift?” Sehun asked teasingly.

“Isn’t this enough?”

"Nah, birthday boy wants his gift.”

“Umm… then, am not I enough for it?” Jongin gestured to himself.

“More than enough.” Sehun said, covering the distance between them for another kiss.

Jongin gently removed Sehun’s hand from his waist while they were kissing. He felt Jongin sliding  
something in his hand. He looked and saw an envelope.

“What’s this, Nini?” he asked, eying the envelope.

“A birthday gift for a grumpy birthday boy" Jongin murmured. "Open it.”

The envelope had a photo, or more like a copy, of something he couldn’t put his finger on. He  
inspected it for some time. The copy wasn’t clear which kind of irritated Sehun but from the looks he  
was getting from his husband he could say Jongin was excited and he wanted Sehun to get it himself. Then, Sehun’s eyes widened with realization. He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

“Jongin…. Is… is this true? Are you… are you… we… am I… am I going to be a father?” Jongin nodded wiping tears of happiness from Sehun’s cheeks - tears he didn’t realize were flowing.

“Yes, Sehun. You’re going to be a father. We’re going to be parents. I’m pregnant.” Jongin said smiling brightly.

Sehun was on cloud nine. He couldn’t believe his fate was this good. Just few days before he wanted  
to tell Jongin about his wish to start a family and here his husband just gifted him with one.

“Do you like your gift, Hunnie?” Jongin asked planting a kiss on his husband’s cheek. Sehun was having a hard time to find the right words. So, instead of speaking, he lifted his husband high and started twirling him. Jongin was startled by the sudden action and let out a loud scream but smiled later seeing his love so happy.

Sehun slowly lowered Jongin, joining their forehead. He slowly put his hand on Jongin’s stomach and  
caressed it with the pad of his fingers. None of them spoke a word and enjoyed the serenity of the  
moment.

Sehun bent down and slowly lifted Jongin’s shirt, exposing his stomach which was yet to show. He  
planted a kiss there and slowly whispered, “Hey there little one! Do you know me?” Sehun acted as  
though he’s talking with a real human instead of his husand’s stomach. “I think your father must have  
told you but let me introduce myself. I’m your other father, your dada.” He kissed the same place  
again. He heard Jongin yawning. “I’m sorry baby. It’s very late. You must be feeling very sleepy, right?  
Sorry baby, dada was so excited that he didn’t notice the time. Have a beautiful night little one.”

Sehun put his ear on Jongin’s stomach as if he’s listening their baby’s words. “Oh, you want to say  
good night to us? Jongin, baby is wishing us goodnight!! Good night to you too, little one.” Sehun rubbed his nose against the soft stomach and kissed it continuously.

The heart-warming interaction between the father and their unborn kid brought tears in Jongin’s eyes.  
Sehun heard the sniffing sound and engulfed Jongin into a warm hug. He gently kissed the top of  
Jongin’s head, “What happened love?” Jongin shook his head wordlessly, burying his face in his  
husband’s chest.

********************************************************

Like every morning, that morning too Jongin expected to wake up in his husband’s arms. But what woke him up was the slow whisper of words and the soft feathery touches on his stomach. He opened his eyes to witness Sehun caressing his stomach with small kisses.

“Little one, why did you wake up so soon? You need to sleep a loooooot, ok. Now be a good kid and  
sleep.” Sehun again put his ear against Jongin’s stomach to hear their baby’s words. “I’m so sorry  
baby. I know I’ve been very bad to your papa and you. I’ve been too busy to spend time with you both  
but don’t worry!! From now on, dada will spend looots of time with you and your papa. We’ll go to the  
park and the river nearby, we'll do lots of shopping and we'll buy so many toys. When you’ll come out,  
we’ll play with them. Now, please forgive your dada, baby. Please.” Sehun heard, or more like pretended, to hear the baby’s words. With a smile, he said, “Love you too, baby.”

“You know, baby," Jongin said, deciding to play along. "Your dad is dumb like I always tell you. He thinks about unnecessary things all the time. Isn’t it true that we both aren’t angry with him? Now tell him that the baby and baby’s papa love him to death.” Sehun chuckled and draped an arm on him and pulled him closer. Jongin closed his eyes when he felt Sehun kissing his forehead.

“But I’m really sorry, Nini. Even when I didn’t know about our baby, I’ve been too busy to spend time  
with you. I just…”

“And I know you can’t do anything about it even if you want to, which I completely understand. You  
don’t need to worry about it.” Jongin found himself in another bone crushing hug. Sehun leaned his  
forehead against Jongin's and lost himself in his husband’s soft brown gaze. Sehun’s deep brown orbs were looking at the other's with so much love and affection in them that Jongin couldn’t remove  
his eyes from them.

“Still, I want to make it up to you.” Sehun pulled Jongin gently on the top of him, so that his head could lay against his chest.

“It’s more than enough, Hun," Jongin murmured. "And the baby and baby’s papa will not let you go when they’ll need you. Isn’t that right, baby?” Jongin said looking down at his stomach.

“Gosh, I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad!” Sehun chuckled.

"Believe it, Mr husband. You are going to be a dad,” Jongin said with a small laugh. 

********************************************************

“How old is our baby?” Sehun asked in the next evening while they were having dinner.

“13 weeks,” Jongin replied while eating pancakes with kimchi. Recently he was having weird craving  
for food.

“13 weeks and you only told me few days before?” Sehun pretended to be hurt.

“I’m sorry, Hunnie. I’ve been trying to tell you this but you always seem so tired when you come back  
home and sleep as soon as you finish dinner. Then I remembered your birthday and I couldn’t decide  
which gift I should give you. So, I thought this would be the best gift.” Jongin started crying. A startled  
Sehun pulled him in his arms asking him the reason of his crying. Jongin blamed the hormonal changes in his body for being so sensitive.

“How did you know you’re pregnant?” Sehun wanted to witness every small change on Jongin’s body  
during his pregnancy and determined to listen to the moments he missed.

“At first, I felt drowsy and nauseous," Jongin explained. 

"I felt tired even when I just woke up. Don’t  
even ask about the urge to pee. I need to use the bathroom every hour, every minute you can say.  
Ughh, there is morning sickness too. I vomited a lot and crave for weird kind of food. I hated the smell  
of my own perfume but yours is quite intoxicating. I even wore your shirts sometimes.” Sehun  
remembered that time. When he had asked Jongin about it that day, he had replied, “I love the way  
you smell.”

“Then I went to the doctor and he said I’m 8 weeks pregnant after running some tests." Jongin continued. "On the 12th week, I went for an ultrasound and gave you the copy of it.”

Sehun ran immediately to their bedroom and returned to the kitchen, the sonography report in his  
hand. “Can you show me where our baby is?” He could see it himself, or at least he thought he did. He just wanted to be sure.

Jongin nodded. “Can you see the white spot at the centre? That’s our baby.” 

Jongin excitedly pointed at the small white bulb. Seeing the image of their little bundle of happiness made Sehun’s heart swell with joy, which appeared as a big grin in his face.

Jongin observed Sehun’s face carefully; he was looking at the ultrasound report like he was looking at their baby. He looked like he was at the verge of tears. “I… We did…. We did that?” Sehun asked with cute glassy eyes.

Jongin laughed and said, “Yes, we did that.”

********************************************************

Sehun came back home sooner than he had ever done before, his hands full of shopping bags.

“Jongin!” He called excitedly as he shut the door behind him. “Baby! Come down.” He couldn’t control  
his excitement and ran into their room, the bags left on the living room floor.

He scooped Jongin, who was lying in bed, in his arms and ran back to their living room.

“Slow down, Hun.” Jongin yelled throwing his arms around Sehun’s neck to hold him tightly. Sehun had been so hyper ever since he broke the news of his pregnancy, but this side of Sehun was really something else. He felt so happy seeing his husband like that.  
Jongin’s eyes widened seeing so much shopping bags on the floor. Sehun grinned from ear to ear showing them to him.

“What are they, Hun?” Jongin opened the bags and saw different types of baby clothes inside - both for boys and girls.

“I don’t know if our peanut there is a baby boy or baby girl. So, I brought clothes and toys for both.”

Sehun buried his face in Jongin’s stomach and planted feather-like kisses there. Jongin’s stomach had started swelling a little by now, which Sehun liked to map with his kisses.

He excitedly showed Jongin all the clothes saying which ones were for boys and which were for girls.  
He even brought baby aprons, boots, mittens, different coloured bonnets with lots of pushies and soft toys. He even brought shoes that made cute noises. To show Jongin how it sounded Sehun squeezed them, earning a ‘ping pong’ sound which made them laugh.

Jongin couldn’t control himself anymore and pulled Sehun in for a kiss, earning a startled squeak from the said man. They shared a kiss full of passion and love. However, the next one wasn’t like that. They both kissed each other with so much depth, filled with unspoken emotions.

Sehun pulled on Jongin’s bottom lip with his, and pressed a long, close kiss on his mouth. They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other when they ran out of oxygen.

Sehun admired the view in front of him a lot…. Jongin breathing heavily, with closed eyes and a flushed face. He pressed his lips on the corner of Jongin’s mouth, and then proceeded to leave kisses all over his face. He again claimed Jongin’s plush lips in a toe-curling kiss. Jongin's fingers tangled themselves in Sehun’s hair and he slightly grinded his hips against him.

“Jongin…” Sehun moaned, which was a total turn on for Jongin. He kissed Sehun all over his jawline to his neck. He sucked the skin against his neck and collarbones, where he knew Sehun was sensitive and elicited more moans. Sehun knew that pregnant people often feel horny, and seeing his pregnant husband like that was very arousing, but he didn’t want to hurt their baby.

“Jongin, stop…” he hissed when Jongin palmed his visible tent, trying not to let out another moan.

“Why, Sehun? Don’t you want this?” Jongin asked teasingly, his finger running against the length of  
Sehun's clothes member.

“I… I want it too... Ah!" Sehun was having a hard time talking as Jongin gently bit his nipples through his shirt. "But I don’t want to hurt our baby.”

“Dont' be silly, Hunnie, this will not hurt baby, trust me.” Jongin reached out to unbutton Sehun's shirt  
while leaning in for another kiss.

Sehun pushed Jongin back and gently kissed his forehead before saying, “Baby, please!!I don’t want  
us to hurt out little bean down there. Please.”

“But Sehun… it’s not me only who wants it. Every pregnant person feels it and they do have sex.”  
Jongin sniffed. "And we haven't made love for so long... since you were so tired lately due to working late..."

“But…”

“I know Sehun, you don’t want to hurt our baby.” Jongin got up and went to their room. Sehun was aghast but followed him. When he was about to enter their room, Jongin stopped him.

“Where are you coming?" he asked coldly, lying down in the bed and grabbing a book. "You aren’t  
allowed inside.” Wasn’t he horny and happy few seconds before?

Jongin was having horrible mood swings. One moment he was all smiley while the next moment he was crying and then he behaved like he wanted to kill someone. Sehun was having a hard time coping with that. But he’s his husband after all. So, Sehun, being the sweetheart, accepted it without complains. God knew how long he would have to sleep on the couch...

Later that night Sehun woke up from Jongin's screams in the kitchen because he wanted to have pizza with extra spice and cheese with vanilla ice cream but there wasn't any in the fridge. If Sehun remembered correctly, Jongin hated vanilla... but now he wanted it. Urgh, pregnancy and the hormonal changes...

********************************************************

Sehun had been so happy ever since Jongin broke the news of his pregnancy. He came back sooner  
from work every day and spent time with his husband. Today he was extra happy and excited because Jongin was in his 18th week and they could have their second sonography.

Sehun woke up earlier than ever. Thus, Jongin had to wake up as his husband again started talking  
to their baby.

“Hey there, peanut. You didn’t forget dada, did you? You know, dada is very excited today. Ohh, you wanna know why? Because dada is gonna see you for the first time in tv. You must have grown up a lot, didn’t you? Ohh, you became stronger too. Dada wants to see you soon too but you’ve been making papa tired a lot and he doesn’t like to wake up soon.…” The dada-baby conversation abruptly came to halt when Jongin groaned and threw a pillow to Sehun saying it’s too early to wake up. He pulled Sehun down and snuggled closer to him. He really loved the way Sehun smelled, and his warmth made Jongin feel safe.

They went to the hospital sooner than the time of the appointment because a certain someone aka Sehun couldn’t control his excitement and scooped Jongin in his arms every time he stood to walk. He even dressed Jongin himself saying they’re going to be late because Jongin had been very slow, earning a smack in return.

Jongin rolled his eyes seeing Sehun’s enthusiasm. His husband had been running from here to there to do everything. Even in the kitchen, despite being a horrible cook, he helped Jongin…. more like increased his work. Jongin literally had to threaten him with a knife to leave the kitchen… He smacked Sehun again when the said man tried to feed him.

The obstetrician smiled at the couple when they were in the doctor's office. “I can see your bump grew bigger, Mr Oh.” He chuckled as Jongin blushed and asked him to lie down on the bed who was closely followed by a curious Sehun. Jongin lifted his shirt to show his stomach to the obstetrician.

“I really like the idea of mapping the bump with bluish-pink marks, Mr Oh. I will surely do it with my wife when she’ll get pregnant.” The doctor said, seeing the marks all over Jongin’s stomach made by Sehun. Both males blushed at the straight statement. Jongin groaned, and smacked Sehun again.

“My husband there doesn’t want to have sex with me saying it’ll hurt our baby, but he likes to suck my  
belly because according to him our baby likes it. Mr dumb Sehun doesn’t know it won’t hurt the baby.”  
The doctor forced himself not to laugh. 

"He is absolutely right, it won't hurt the foetus." Sehun turned red and nodded.  
The obstetrician put a cool gel on Jongin’s stomach and asked them to look at the screen. Sehun became so nervous that he held Jongin’s hand tighter than he normally would. Jongin gave him a reassuring smile. The doctor started moving the scanner on his stomach.

Both Sehun and Jongin stared at the screen excitedly, gripping each other’s hands even more tightly. Jongin saw Sehun biting his lower lip. He let his free hand run on Sehun’s in an assuring manner. Sehun gave him a small smile and returned his gaze to the black screen. 

With a sudden flicker, the screen lit up. Their breath stilled and eyes zeroed on the centre of the screen. There was the white bulb again, slightly bigger of course.

“Our…. our sunshine, Jongin...” Sehun looked at him with the widest smile he had ever seen. Even though it’s Jongin’s second time, he was mesmerised as well and Sehun…. Well… he had his fist in his mouth to stop himself from crying out loud. Soon the room was filled up with soft thuds of the baby’s heart and Sehun couldn’t stop himself from crying. Jongin had a cute smile plastered on his face.

“Hunnie… Are you alright?” Sehun nodded, taking Jongin into a bear hug. “Thank you Nini, Thank  
you so much.” He kissed Jongin all over his face. The doctor noticed Jongin had a wide smile plastered in his face. Seeing them made the doctor remember the cute interaction between some pregnant couples which made him smile.

“I love you, Jongin. I love you a lot,” Sehun whispered, giving a warm kiss on Jongin’s forehead.

Jongin’s eyes widened instantly. He grasped his husband’s hand tightly causing Sehun to pull away  
from the kiss.

"What happened Nini?” he saw Jongin’s eyes watered. He panicked asking him what happened again. “Do you feel any pain Nini? We… we can ask the doctor baby… please say something.”

“Yes, Mr Oh. Are you feeling any pain?” Sehun was having a hard time to stop himself from crying but  
he couldn’t stop himself his tears when Jongin replied. 

“Baby… baby kicked, Hun.”

“Baby did….?” Jongin nodded excitedly and put Sehun’s hand on his stomach. “Sorry to burst your moment here but Mr Sehun may not feel it now." the obstetrician said. "He is more likely to feel it next week.” Sehun became sad for a moment, but it only took one second until he smiled again.

“It’s alright. I can wait for one more week. I love you a lot, baby.” As soon as Sehun finished his words Jongin said, “ Baby kicked again!!”

After a moment of silence, Jongin spoke up again. 

“Hey… can you say it once more, Hunnie?”

“What?”

“I love you.” Sehun couldn’t really understand why Jongin was asking him to say it again, but he went along. “I love you.”

“Baby kicked!" Jongin's eyes shone with excitement 

"Say it again!”

“I love you.”

“Baby kicked again! Once more Hun.” And Sehun did. Each time he said I love you, Jongin received a kick. Even though he couldn’t feel it,he smiled seeing his love so happy.

“I think your baby wants to say that baby loves you too,” the doctor said with a big grin. Jongin and Sehun looked at each other smiling happily. Sehun put his hand on Jongin’s belly. They looked at each other  
again before saying, “We love you!!” in unison and Jongin hissed softly receiving a strong kick in return. Sehun’s eyes widened for a moment before turning into beautiful crescents because of happiness. “I… I felt it too, Nini!!” he said softly and they both burst out in loud laughter, tears running down their faces.

********************************************************

Sehun woke up late. When he tried sleepily to reach to Jongin's side of the bed to embrace him, his hands touched only the mattress and sheets. His eyes opened instantly and he sat up to search his pregnant husband. Millions of thoughts raced in Sehun’s mind for a minute, until his eyes fell on the said person. His heart skipped a beat and he swore that was one of the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever witnessed.

Jongin was standing out on the balcony, clad in an oversized white shirt which Sehun assumed was his, hands swallowed by the long sleeves with fingertips barely showing. His cheeks were dusted with slight pink, his plump lips had an adorable pout. The falling light of the morning sun was making the whole scene ethereal. Sehun felt his Jongin was nothing but a fallen angel and only he had the privilege to see him like that. He got up and stood in the doorway of the balcony, observing his love and his heart swelled up with affection.

He noticed Jongin was looking lovingly at his favourite little cactus in a small pot, kept on the wide edge of the balcony wall. Sehun remembered he had brought it in their first anniversary and said that like how cactus grew in very adverse conditions, he wanted them to stay together forever, no matter how tough the situation was. If had been someone else, he would have thrown the plain prickly little plant right away but Jongin had gladly accepted it and took great care of it.  
Sehun quietly went behind Jongin and wrapped his arms around him, putting his chin in his shoulder. Jongin slowly turned his face towards Sehun while his hands went down to hold the ones around his waist.

“What are you doing, Nini?” Sehun murmured.

“Showing our baby our favourite plant,” he replied while making small circles on Sehun's hand using his thumb.

“Well it’s your favourite not mine," Sehun corrected him. 

"I forgot that day as our anniversary. When I remembered it, no shop was opened…. So, I brought the first thing that caught my eyes with a lame reason.” Jongin rolled his eyes He had heard the same story thousands of times and he knew Sehun was lying. He knew how his husband’s mind worked and it certainly didn’t revolve around expensive gifts but gifts that held a lot of meaning.

“If you say so...” Jongin laughed at Sehun’s miserable expression.“Why don’t you ever believe me?” Sehun whined burying his face more into Jongin’s neck. Jongin slowly turned around and took Sehun’s face in his palms. He stared deep into the other’s eyes and  
said, “We’ve been married for 4 years, Hun. Also, we’ve been friends before that. I know you better than you do, Stupid. But I still don't get why you always say this stupid lame story.” 

“I hate you.” Sehun stamped his foot and ran to the bed, burying himself under the blanket. Jongin smiled and followed him. He took Sehun’s hand, placing it on his growing stomach. “But I love you and I know you do too.”

As soon as Jongin finished his statement, they both felt the baby kicking in agreement. “See, even peanut knows you are lying.”

“It’s not fair, baby. You should have been on my side instead of papa’s. Dada is mad at baby. Baby cheated.” Sehun pouted but the smile in his eyes twinkled playfully.

"Baby, you’re fair to us. Unlike a certain someone who just whines when something doesn’t go in his favour.” Jongin rolled his eyes at Sehun, pretending to be annoyed. Sehun chuckled and put his lips on Jongin’s, pulling him in his lap. Jongin pretended to resist at first but of course, he quickly gave up and kissed him back.

********************************************************

Jongin was feeling tired a lot lately. His whole body ached and he often had cramps. He spent a bit of time feeling sorry for himself one day and then finally called Sehun to bring home some sushi, muffins, garlic bread and pizza for their dinner. Sehun was sure that Jongin was in pain from the way he sounded on the phone, and he was right. When he got home early from work, he found Jongin lying in their bed, eyebrows furrowed, sweating hard, and a face full of pain.

“Hey, Nini. What happened?” he asked gently running his palm on Jongin’s face, wiping his sweats.

“Our baby… Baby has been so active lately and today baby’s been kicking me a lot,” Jongin whined.

Sehun bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing and kneeled to talk with their baby. “Hey there, my kicking champion. I guess papa has been taking good care of you, hasn't he?” Sehun received a kick in return. 

“So, baby is very happy.Isn’t it? Baby is a strong one.But look at your papa. How tiny he is!!! and….” 

"HEY SEHUN, I’M NOT TINY.” Jongin screamed. Ignoring Jongin, Sehun continued, “And if you continue kicking him how he’s gonna take care of you? You’re our good baby, right? Dada’s precious… So, don’t tire papa so much. Then we’ll spend more time with each other. Ok baby?” They felt two consecutive kicks.

“See Sehun. Baby is still kicking.” Sehun could understand Jongin’s pain a little from the way his stomach had swelled and how red it appeared. He slowly rubbed his hand in his belly and kissed there. Then he kissed Jongin’s forehead followed by his eyes which were puffy from crying.

Sehun was distressed to see Jongin in so much pain. Since he couldn't remove it entirely, he thought he could at least help Jongin to relax and maybe he could smile a little. So, he said, “Baby kicked to say baby’ll not bother his papa anymore. Just a little bit, though. And yes, you are tiny and small and soft like a flower.”

“I’m not tiny. I’m almost your height.” Jongin rolled his eyes. “May be not for others but you’re tiny for me. Remember the way you snuggle to me and how you like to be small and scream and moan sweetly when we have…”

“Shut up, you pervert!” Jongin smacked Sehun.

“I’m sure our baby had learnt its kicking things from you. You’re so violent.” Sehun groaned, rubbing  
the arm Jongin had smacked. Pregnant Jongin’s smacks hurt like hell. 

“You called me violent?” Jongin yelled, hitting Sehun more. “Jongin, stop!" Sehun yelped. "It hurts! Ouch!!” With lots of struggle, he caught Jongin’s hands and pinned them above his head, his face hovering over Jongin's.

“Nini, I was just joking, you're not violent.” Suddenly Jongins eyes filled with tears and he started crying. “I’m - hic! - sorry Hunnie. I d-didn’t mean to - hic! - hurt you, I'm sorry!!”

“Hey Nini, look at me," Sehun murmured, hoping he sounded comforting. He gently wiped the tears from his husband's face with his thumb. "It’s ok. I understand, truly." And Sehun understood his husband properly. Jongin had been behaving like that. He got worried at first and went to ask the doctor if everything was alright. The doctor assured him that it’s because of pregnancy and it’d happen for a while.

“Shut up, Hun...” Jongin muttered, burying his face in Sehun’s chest. He gradually felt comforted by Sehun's strong arms around him, his scent and the way he could feel their hearts beating in sync.

They sat like that, hugging each other for a while.  
“Do you think you want to eat now, Nini? I brought everything you wanted.” Jongin nodded and attempted to get up, which was quite a struggle due to his size. Sehun told him to just lie down and brought in the food. He sat at the edge of the bed, two huge trays of food in both of their reach.

Sehun wanted to feed him but Jongin refused, saying their eating speed didn't match at all. And Jongin was right. By the time Sehun had 4 or 5 bites, Jongin almost finished a very large amount of food. He was afraid Jongin might choke or get sick and asked him to try eating slower. But Jongin thought he was calling him fat. He started crying again. “Sehun, You…… are calling me fat?”

"No, my love, of course not!!" Sehun hurried and put his slice of pizza down to embrace Jongin. "Of course not, Nini, of course not. I just don't want you to choke or get indigestion."

Jongin sniffed. "R-really?"

"Yes, Nini, really."

"Hunnie?"

"Yes?"

"Then why don't you feed me for a while?” Sehun kissed his husband's forehead. "Of course, baby." Jongin seemed to be in a very vulnerable frame of mind right now and Sehun realised he should be more careful with his words.

********************************************************

Snuggling against each other with a blanket wrapped around them, Sehun and Jongin were watching a nature documentary on TV. Jongin had his head on Sehun’s chest and Sehun’s hands were around Jongin, holding him carefully, legs tangled together. Jongin nuzzled his face more into Sehun’s chest seeking his warmth. Sehun kissed him on the top of his head and pulled him more closer to him. 

They continued to watch the documentary in a comfortable silence. When it ended, Sehun gently detached himself from Jongin, making sure to prop him up with plenty of pillows. "Hold on." Jongin watched as Sehun went in the kitchen and came out a minute or two later with a bowl in his hands.

“What’s that, Hunnie?" Sehun smiled, sitting down and guiding Jongin’s legs to his lap. “I know, Nini, you’ve been so tired and our little peanut there is giving you a hard time. So, the most amazing husband of Kim Jongin is here to give him an amazing massage.” Sehun put a small amount of warm oil in his hand and smoothed it in Jongin’s foot.

“For your information, I only have one husband, who obviously is amazing, and Kim Jongin is something else we need to talk about later.” Sehun stuck out his tongue in a playful manner while rubbing the top of the foot using a firm motion of his thumbs. Starting from the toe, he slowly moved his hands to the ankle and moved back towards the toes while rubbing it with lighter strokes. This brought a soft moan from Jongin as his body started to feel relaxed.

Sehun slowly moved his thumbs firmly towards Jongin’s heels before coming back to the toes. He rubbed the bottom of the foot with his thumbs, sometimes pulling and sliding fingers between his toes. Jongin had his eyes closed and mouth opened a little. Sehun could hear small sighs coming from the other male.

“Why did you never give me a massage before? And where did you learn giving foot massages?”

Jongin demanded, while Sehun went behind him to give him a back massage. He put a little pressure  
on his shoulder blades while saying, “I kind of learnt it from You Tube and let me tell you, it was pretty boring to watch. Uff…. see what I’m doing for you.” Sehun started massaging Jongin's neck, eliciting another soft moan. “About the massage….” Sehun leaned closer and whispered, “You should have gotten pregnant before, baby boy.” He placed a kiss in his nape.

Jongin shuddered at the unexpected kiss, feeling Sehun’s breath fanning over his sensitive skin. He gently nipped and sucked the side of Jongin's neck, intending to leave marks. Sehun bit and licked Jongin’s jawline and went back to mark his neck. Jongin squirmed but sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

With a little effort, Sehun pulled Jongin in his laps, trailing open mouthed, wet kisses all over his tanned collarbones. He licked a long stripe up Jongin’s neck. Reaching Jongin’s ear, he gently nibbled his earlobe while his hand softly caressed his cheek. A throaty moan came out of Jongin’s mouth, and Sehun felt himself getting hard.

It wasn't Sehun’s intention to do something like that but he couldn’t stop himself when he saw the blissful expression on Jongin’s face when he was massaging him. Also, they hadn't shared this kind of intimacy since they came to know about the pregnancy. Plus, he was more or less over his fear of harming the baby by now. Sehun missed this so much. Sehun ran his hand along Jongin’s chest while other hand palmed his crotch over his pants. Jongin let his head fall back at Sehun’s ministrations and Sehun let out a satisfied smirk. He teased Jongin more, loving to see his husband’s eyes grow heavier and heavier with desire.

“Stop teasing me and take me, stupid.” Jongin finally said, smacking Sehun.

“At your command, baby boy.” Sehun gently tugged off their clothes and they finally made love that night.

*****************************************

“Hey baby!! How are you feeling? You know, you’ve grown a lot. I think I’m getting pounds in every week.” Jongin chuckled, softly caressing his bump. His stomach was looking like a big football. “You know, only a month baby, then we’ll play with you a lot. I can’t wait for you to come out. But seriously, you’re really giving me a hard time to sleep, baby. So, papa wants to get angry at you. Then papa thinks about how he bothered his mom and his anger vanishes in a blink of eyes. Your dada has been a complete angel to me. Taking care of me, listening my complains, fulfilling my weird cravings also enduring my punches……” A warm smile adorned his face as he continued to talk to the baby. Sehun had always been an angel in his life.  
No matter what he said, Jongin knew how he changed his life for good.

“Can we have a baby-papa secret? Don’t tell dada I love him a lot, but papa loves baby more than dada. Don’t tell your dada or he’ll get sad. Come soon little one.” Jongin smiled looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror. All this while, his hand was on his stomach, admiring his swollen bump with those marks by Sehun.

Unbeknown to him, Sehun was watching him at the doorway. He chuckled silently, listening to Jongin’s talk with the baby. Tiptoeing slowly, he embraced Jongin from behind, putting his hands over Jongin’s, on the bump. “Actually, baby knows who loves baby more which is me obviously.” He turned Jongin around and leaned down to kiss the big bump.

“Dream on, Mr Oh,” Jongin said, gently smacking Sehun again, making them both laugh.

********************************************************

It’s already been 9 months and the due date was near which meant their baby's birth could be at any moment.Both Sehun and Jongin were so excited that they could talk about nothing but their bay’s birth. By now, the nursery was ready for a baby, the walls a very soft peach colour and white, airy curtains. Toys and clothes were safely in the little pastel coloured wardrobe, a brightly coloured mobile with little smiling stars and a moon dangling over the cradle.

“I’m so excited to see our little prince or princess, Nini.” Sehun said. They were sitting on the bed.

Sehun had his back pressed at the headboard of the bed while Jongin was sitting between his parted legs. His head was placed at Sehun’s shoulder while their hands were linked at his front.

“Me too, Hunnie. I can’t wait to hold peanut.” Sehun turned his head to look at his husband with a cute smile. “Technically, it’s you who is holding our baby.”

“Shut up, stupid.” Sehun laughed wholeheartedly before saying, “All jokes aside, I want to hold peanut too.” He kissed Jongin’s head inhaling the smell of his strawberry shampoo. Both sat there silently listening each other’s breathing. Suddenly Jongin said, “I want to dance Hunnie.”

“What?? Now?”

“Can we?” Sehun nodded and turned on some music before he stood and gently pulled Jongin with him. Jongin put his one hand in Sehun’s right hand while his other hand was safely placed on his husband’s shoulder. Sehun had his left hand on Jongin’s waist. 

They stared into each other’s eyes with love and adoration as they gently swayed in time to the soft music. Sehun dipped his head and met Jongin’s lips. It’s not the first time they danced together or spent moments like this but everytime, it felt like they were doing it for the first time. Sehun felt Jongin smiling in the kiss which made him smile too. 

He slowly broke the kiss and turned Jongin around so that they could see their reflection in the full-length mirror. Sehun held Jongin’s hands and placed them on the swollen stomach, putting his chin on the shorter male's shoulder. He noticed Jongin had a cute blush dusting his cheeks and he was staring back him in the mirror, their bodies still swaying to the music. Sehun kissed Jongin’s neck, followed by his jawline and cheek.

“Nini….”

“Hmm.”

“I want baby to come out soon. I can’t wait more to hold our peanut.”

“Me too Hun. I wish peanut just comes now.” As soon as Jongin finished his statement he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Sehun was badly startled by a scream full of pain. Jongin slid down, clutching his stomach. Sehun was horrified. He squatted down on the floor, placing his hands on Jongin's shoulders.

"Jongin! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

“Sehun...”

“Nini… look at me. Hey, I’m here. Breath… please Nini, look at me.” Sehun was nearly in tears seeing Jongin's face filled with such agony.

“Hun… Sehun… I… I think my… my water just broke....” Jongin said with so much pain, clutching his stomach. He wailed loudly as another wave of pain passed through his body. “Breathe, Nini… wait a minute...." 

Sehun stood up. "Come on, baby, can you stand? We're going to the car, come..." Almost carrying Jongin, they got out of the house, Sehun remembering to grab the  
bag they had ready for the trip to the hospital.

“Breath, Nini. Breath… we’ll be there in five minutes. Breath.” He was having a hard time to drive with one hand as his other hand was held by Jongin so tightly that he felt his bones were fractured. Trying his best to ignore the pain while reminding Jongin to breathe he focused on driving, trying to reach the hospital as soon as possible.

********************************************************

Outside the labour room, Sehun was pacing restlessly. Their friends, who had come due to a hysterical call from Sehun, were feeling a little bit annoyed by his behaviour. But they couldn’t blame him. He was bound to behave like that when his husband was pregnant and screaming bloody murder.

“Sehun, stop pacing around and sit. You, walking endlessly, isn’t going to bring that baby soon," Chanyeol said firmly, pulling Sehun to sit.

“But hyung, Jongin….”

“No buts, Sehun. Listen to him or I’ll have to ask the guard to take you out,” Suho said sternly, making Sehun sit. 

“Now eat," Suho ordered, relieved that Sehun was finally obeying them. "You haven't eaten anything and it's been a long time.” A sandwich was stuffed in Sehun's hands. He slowly took a small bite of the sandwich, eyes looking at the room helplessly. He wanted to be there with Jongin but the doctor asked him to leave as he was completely hysterical by the time they reached the hospital, even more hysterical than the one giving birth.

Sehun immediately ran to the doctor when he saw him coming out, demanding to know Jongin and  
the baby’s situation.

“I’m sorry Mr Oh but he’ll probably take some more time. He's resting a bit for now. You can see him if  
you want but do stay calm.” Sehun entered the room silently and saw Jongin sleeping. His eyebrows were furrowed, face sweaty and exhausted. Sehun sat beside him and removed the strands of hair stuck to his face from sweat. He planted a soft kiss in Jongin’s forehead while softly caressing his cheek. He wasn't sure how Jongin was sleeping in this state but he was glad that he was getting the rest he so obviously needed.

******************************************

Jongin woke up with the feeling of something soft against his hand. He recognised those rough yet soft hands and smiled.

“Hey,” he whispered, to get Sehun’s attention.

“Hey.” Sehun smiled at him.

“You know…… peanut is giving a hard time to papa. Baby isn’t coming out no matter how much papa  
is trying,” Jongin said in a tired voice. Sehun gave a sad smile before speaking, “Hey, little one. Why are you giving papa a hard time? He’s already so tired. Can’t you hear his loud screams? Even dada is so worried. You had your share of fun, didn’t you? And neither me nor your papa stopped you. Then why are you bothering him? Be a good baby and come out soon.” Sehun peppered Jongin’s stomach with kisses. The said couple did not notice when the doctor came in. It’s when he cleared his throat, they looked at him. The doctor smiled at them, Sehun cleared his throat awkwardly.

Jongin felt the familiar pain and discomfort again. Sehun begged the doctor to stay beside Jongin.

“Please, doctor. I won’t do anything. I’ll just stand there and watch him silently but please let me stay here with him. I'm calm now...”

“Please, doctor.” This time it was Jongin. He knew Sehun could be his strongest strength when he needed it and Sehun beside him would ease his pain a little. The doctor sighed and allowed to stay

Sehun there. “It’s alright, Mr Oh. You can stay here but please… try not to faint or cry seeing him."

"Thank you, doctor, thank you so much!!" they said gratefully and the doctor waved them off saying  
it’s alright.

Jongin screamed and pushed. No matter how much he tried, their baby wasn’t coming. He was so tired and his body was starting to feel numb. The whole time, Sehun had his hands wrapped around Jongin’s tightly. Jongin’s grip on him was so strong that Sehun couldn’t feel his fingers but he barely noticed or even cared. He caressed Jongin’s forehead and whispered encouraging words to him. “A little more, Nini. Take a deep breath and push.”

“I can’t Sehun. I’m so tired and its hurting.” Jongin’s face was stained with tears. His whole body was  
drenched in sweat and his expressions were so painful that Sehun wanted to cry. He patted Jongin’s head and said, “Nini, I know you are strong. Just a little more pushing and then we can hold our peanut. Remember, we wanted peanut to come soon? Peanut isn’t strong enough to come out alone. You’ve carried peanut for this long. All you need to do is push. I know you can, Nini. Look at me, baby....” 

When Jongin looked at him, he said again, “Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Now calm yourself and push. Use your all strength to push Nini.”

“Very good Mr Jongin!!" said the doctor. "We can see the baby’s head. Just push a little more.”

“Did you hear him, Nini? Just a little more baby.” Sehun said kissing his forehead. Finally, with a last loud scream and a strong push their little one came out. Sehun planted a soft kiss on Jongin’s forehead. 

“Congratulations Mr Jongin and Mr Sehun. You have given birth to a healthy, strong daughter!!” the doctor declared.

They put the baby girl on Jongin’s side before giving her to Sehun to cut the cord. Their eyes were glued on their daughter’s face. Unknowingly Sehun had tears streaming down his cheeks. The nurse then took their daughter to clean her up.

“She’s so beautiful, Jongin….” Sehun was looking at the direction where the nurse had taken their daughter. Jongin gave a little squeeze to Sehun's hand with a tired smile. He turned around and planted a chaste kiss on Jongin’s forehead.

********************************************************

After a much needed rest for Jongin, the nurse gave them their daughter. Sehun held her so carefully, as if she was a delicate flower which would get damaged easily. She was wrapped in a warm baby blanket and was sleeping peacefully. He gently placed her beside Jongin. Jongin slowly ran his knuckles on her cheek, feeling her soft skin. His face had one big smile, seeing her sleeping peacefully. Suddenly he heard a small sob and looked up to see Sehun crying. “Sehun…”

“Thank you, Jongin. Thank you so much" Sehun said wiping his tears. "You have no idea how grateful I am towards you. You first mad me a husband and now because of you I’m the father of our princess. Thank you so much, Jongin. I love you so much.” 

Jongin smiled and patted the bed beside him to indicate Sehun to sit near him. “It’s not only my deed,  
Hun. If it’s not you then I don’t know where I’d have stand now. You made me complete Sehun. We complete each other. Now stop crying and smile. You look ugly like this.”

“But you still love me like this.” Sehun said with a small chuckle.

“Do you have any ideas for her name?” Jongin asked, looking at their princess.

“Yeah…. Susan," Sehun said hesitatingly. "Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Jongin replied. "What does it mean?”

“It means Lily, small but beautiful, just like her.” Sehun very carefully picked their daughter up and held her.

“It fits. Susan, it is.” Just as they decide the name, Susan opened her eyes. Her eyes were hazel like her Papa's but her hair was brown like Sehun's.

“Look Jongin, she’s opening her eyes,” Sehun said excitedly, placing her beside Jongin. Susan stared at them before yawning and falling asleep in Jongin’s arms. Both were so mesmerised at her little action that their eyes teared up and they stared at each other with bright smiles.

Sehun leaned down and kissed Jongin on the mouth while holding Susan with Jongin. They had no idea what the future had in store for them, but at the moment, with their precious bundle of joy, they felt complete. Both of them, had captured the best moment of their life in their arms and nothing mattered more for them.

“Sehun…. You know, sometimes the pain became so unbearable that I wanted to give up on Susan," Jongin confessed. "But then your face flashed in front of me and I felt guilty for thinking so. You’re my strength, Hunnie. Today when you encouraged me to push, I wanted to smack you so hard. Like, the pain was unbearable. Then again, you’d tell me to trust myself and calm myself. Honestly, if not you then I could have never been here. Thank you, Sehun, for trusting me and loving me like this. Sometimes I feel I don’t deserve you, but I want to be selfish because it’s about you. I love you a lot Hunnie. I love you both.”

“I love you too, Jongin. Love you both a lot. Even if you’ll give up on me one day, I’ll never let you go. Want it or not, I’m gonna stick up like a leech with you both in this life and in other lifetimes. Now, let’s go home.” 

‘Home… where they’d been living together, where they’d been spending time through every up and down, where Jongin told Sehun about Susan’s arrival, where they’d been waiting eagerly for their peanut to come, where they’d been planning what to do and what not to do when eheir baby is born, and where they’re going to take their princess, the symbol of their love.’ Sehun  
said taking Jongin and Susan with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was quite awkward....   
> I couldn't think of a better way to end this!! Hope it's good ❤❤


End file.
